Sanders Sides : The Boopening
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Traduction d'un One-Shot Sanders Sides par simplelittlepaperyanon sur tumblr. Tromperie a des tendances serpentines. Les autres le boop. Il est la confusion. [DLAMP focalisé sur Tromperie]


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_La traduction de la semaine est un One-Shot par **simplelittlepaperyanon** sur tumblr, que je vous conseille pour ses fanfics Sanders Sides absolument adorables et pleines de memes, comme celle-ci! Le ship en question est du DLAMP, soit Tromperie, Créativité, Logique, Moralité et Anxiété dans un grand polycule!_

_J'ai essayé de traduire au mieux les expressions internet concernant les serpents que l'on retrouve partout dans cette fanfic. Ce n'était pas facile XD Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au fait : "boop the snek snoot" est une expression qu'on retrouve sur internet que je traduis littéralement par "touche le bout du petit museau du petit serpent", mais qui en contexte est une expression mignonne et presque juvénile. Pareil pour des trucs comme "danger noodle" et "nope rope" qui sont très difficiles à traduire à des gens qui n'ont jamais vu le meme._

_J'espère que le résultat vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La première fois que cela se produisit, ce fut entièrement sur un coup de tête. Patton s'était débrouillé pour embobiner le côté menteur lui-même, et l'avait convaincu de l'aider à faire des cookies, et Tromperie portait un tablier super mignon avec des tournesols. Pour être honnête, le côté moral se retenait déjà de lui sauter dessus pour l'écraser de câlins et d'amour, parce que même s'il était tellement mignon que Patton pourrait exploser sur place, Tromperie était encore nerveux avec eux, et faire peur à son petit-ami par trop-plein d'amour était une grosse bêtise. Patton le savait déjà grâce à Virgil – les côtés obscures pouvaient devenir instables lorsqu'ils se sentaient submergés.

Alors il se retenait ! Si bien que Logan serait fier de sa capacité à se retenir. Il se concentrait sur la pâte à cookie avec laquelle il formait les formes des cookies et sur le doux bourdonnement de leur bavardage. Il employait ses efforts à faire les cookies et non pas à savourer le fait que Tromperie ait retiré sa cape et son chapeau et ait maintenant l'air d'un vrai nounours. Même s'il était si mignon que Patton avait envie de piailler, il devait rester prudent. Pendant encore quelques temps.

Malheureusement, Patton n'avait jamais été très doué pour se retenir.

Lorsque les cookies furent dans le four et se mirent à sentir vraiment bon, Patton chargea Dee de les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de la salle de bain. En vérité, il voulait juste une excuse pour s'asseoir et serrer une peluche de secours dans ses bras pendant un moment. Parfois, il avait juste besoin de couiner bien fort, mais là c'était carrément le moment de crier en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Dee était juste trop chou !

Le temps qu'il revienne à la cuisine, Dee était assis pile en face du four. Patton se retint de roucouler.

Puis cela se produisit.

Tromperie ne contrôlait pas ses tendances serpentines. Il avait besoin de chaleur, muait, faisait son nid, ce genre de chose. Mais il faisait aussi cette chose. Logan appelait ça « sentir » mais Roman, Patton et Virgil appelaient ça comme ils le voyaient – _sortir la petite langue_. L'agiter dans l'air pour sentir les odeurs. D'habitude, il donnait à sa langue une apparence plus humaine, mais lorsqu'il la sortait, c'était celle d'un serpent, et cela ne manquait jamais de les faire tous s'arrêter pour le fixer un moment.

Patton ne pouvait plus se retenir. Le côté-serpent était trop mignon. Lentement, il marcha vers lui, attendit que Tromperie le regarde d'un air confus.

Délicatement, Patton toucha le nez de Tromperie du bout du doigt.

— Boop, » dit-il sérieusement en regardant le visage de Tromperie virer au rouge.

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença.

* * *

Roman était romantique. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait besoin de crier son adoration sur les toits et de commettre des actes de bravoure, avait besoin de serrer ses partenaires dans ses bras et de murmurer son réconfort à leurs oreilles. Lorsqu'il serrait Patton, le papa lui rendait son étreinte, enroulant ses bras derrière son dos. Lorsqu'il serrait Virgil, l'emo s'accrochait à lui et lui griffait les bras avec ses ongles. Lorsqu'il serrait Logan, l'intello se contentait de s'appuyer sur lui, les bras autour de sa taille.

Tromperie était probablement du genre à s'accrocher, pensait Roman, ses mains gantées s'arqueraient pour mieux adhérer en se pressant fort contre lui. Ou peut-être qu'il se pendrait à son cou, faisant reposer tout son poids et toute sa confiance sur le héros ? Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas être tenu, peut-être qu'il préférait tenir ?

C'était difficile à dire. Tromperie était facile à embarrasser, pire que Virgil, cependant il avait plus tendance à se défendre qu'à fuir comme le faisait Virgil.

Tout de même, lorsque Virgil eut envie de passer du temps à regarder les étoiles avec Logan et Patton, Roman fut rassuré par le fait que Tromperie aimait Disney lui aussi, et acceptait de faire un marathon avec lui, même si on lui avait bien dit de se retenir. Non pas qu'il ait besoin qu'on lui dise, il avait été mordu et frappé par Virgil et Logan suffisamment de fois pour savoir que la retenue était un must lors d'une démonstration d'affection.

Même si c'était difficile à appliquer. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et que Tromperie commençait à s'appuyer lourdement sur lui pendant _Le Livre de la Jungle_ en gigotant, tout excité.

— Kaa n'est _absolument pas_ mon personnage préféré, » murmura-t-il en faisant des petits bonds.

C'était trop mignon ! Roman dut s'obliger à rester aussi immobile qu'il était physiquement possible de l'être.

C'est à ce moment-là que Roman le remarqua.

D'habitude, quand Tromperie était excité ou énervé, il essayait de cacher son visage. Roman avait cru qu'il était embarrassé par ses écailles, et il avait essayé de le complimenter à leur sujet, mais Tromperie n'en avait été que plus énervé. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Tromperie cachait ses yeux.

Ses pupilles étaient gigantesques.

Dilatées à l'extrême par sa joie, intensément focalisées sur les longs anneaux à l'écran, les yeux de Tromperie lui donnaient moins l'air d'un gros vilain que d'un idiot absolument adorable.

Roman le dévisagea un moment avant que Tromperie ne semble remarquer qu'il le fixait.

— Que…

— 'Tit serpent, » annonça Roman, à la plus grande confusion de Tromperie. « 'Tit museau. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il levait déjà la main pour taper légèrement du bout du doigt le nez de son confrère.

— Boop.

Les joues de Tromperie virèrent au rouge, et il siffla d'embarra lorsque Roman essaya de le « booper » à nouveau.

* * *

Virgil adorait les bons memes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, l'humour plus sombre des memes l'attirait souvent comme les dessins-animés pour enfants pleins de positivité attiraient Patton. Alors bien sûr qu'il savait déjà ce que les autre voulaient dire par « boop ». Et il était d'accord – boop la méchante nouille.

Cependant, Virgil était une petite merde anxieuse, surtout avec Tromperie. La situation n'était pas du tout claire, parfois il avait l'air de le tolérer, et parfois il faisait de son mieux pour le taquiner. Virgil ne voulait pas booper Tromperie et puis entendre qu'il n'était pas assez spécial pour faire le boopage.

Alors il se retenait, même lorsque Patton et Roman évoquaient des idées pour amener Tromperie à accepter les boops.

Du moins, il se retint un moment. Mais un jour il se retrouva seule avec Tromperie dans la cuisine, à regarder des vidéos de théories du complot sur son téléphone pendant que le serpent réchauffait des pâtes. C'était le bon côté à avoir un autre insomniaque dans leur relation – il avait maintenant beaucoup plus de chances de croiser quelqu'un encore réveillé à 3 heures du matin, surtout sachant que Logan ne restait éveillé que pour travailler.

Lorsque Tromperie se plia en deux vers l'arrière et déposa une assiette de pâtes bien chaudes devant lui, Virgil sut que c'en était fini de lui.

— Mec, what the fuck, » marmonna-t-il en tirant l'assiette vers lui pendant que Tromperie se redressait.

— J'avais pas envie de me retourner, » gloussa Tromperie.

Virgil lança un regard noir à son dos. Personne ne devrait être aussi flexible, surtout sachant que Thomas lui-même était loin d'être aussi souple. Putain de colonne vertébrale de serpent.

Une colonne vertébrale de serpent, nom de dieu. Virgil s'étouffa avec ses nouilles. Lorsque Tromperie accourut pour l'aider, il attrapa son confrère par le fermoir de sa cape et le tira vers le bas pour qu'ils soient face-à-face. Le menteur se débattit un moment puis s'immobilisa.

Virgil leva la main et, très lentement, toucha le nez de Tromperie avec son doigt.

— Boop, putain de nouille.

Tromperie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis poussa Virgil hors de sa chaise.

— Connard, » gémit-il en frottant son visage rougi. « J'ai cru que tu t'étouffais pour de vrai, espèce de bâtard !

— Bah ouais, je pensais à quel point tu étais flexible-

— Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu après un coup pareil !

* * *

Logan s'imaginait qu'il était inévitable qu'à un moment donné, il « boop ce 'tit museau de serpinou, » comme disait Virgil. Cependant, même si l'anatomie de Tromperie était fascinante à observer, il ne ressentait aucun besoin de le « booper ».

Et pourtant, les autres s'en servaient clairement comme d'un signe d'affection. Logan n'aimait pas exprimer d'affection, bien sûr, mais il essayait de faire un effort. Logan n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se retenir comme les autres, étant donné que son comportement était parfaitement cordial, mais Tromperie semblait déterminé à jouer avec les limites de sa patience, en s'appuyant sur lui et en essayant de l'attraper de temps en temps. Tromperie avait été bien plus ouvert ces derniers temps, et Logan cherchait encore les raisons de ce comportement de plus en plus chaleureux. Parfois, cependant, il se disait qu'il jouait vraiment avec sa patience.

Comme maintenant, lorsqu'il était revenu du salon pour travailler, et avait trouvé l'autre entité se dorant la pilule sur son bureau, allongé sur tous ses papiers.

Inspirer profondément. De longues, profondes inspirations apaisantes.

— Tromperie.

— Ouiiii, mon pot de confiture ? » ronronna presque Tromperie.

— Tu es sur mon bureau.

— En effet. J'ai frooooid.

Logan sentit un mal de tête le prendre.

— As-tu besoin de chaleur ?

Tromperie fit la moue.

— J'ai besoin que tu dormes, l'intello. Tu sais quoi ? » sourit-il en se redressant et en battant des jambes d'un air joueur. « Si tu veux que je descende de ton bureau, viens me câliner jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

Logan avait essayé de résister, vraiment. C'était un piège, bien sûr – dès qu'il était au lit avec un poids chaud blotti contre lui, il se retrouvait incapable de bouger. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une époque à laquelle Tromperie ait été plus proche de lui. Ils partageaient un dégoût pour les caresses des autres, pour des raisons bien à eux. Et pourtant, Tromperie était pendu à son torse à cet instant.

Etrange.

— Puis-je tester une théorie, Tromperie ?

Tromperie acquiesça, hochant la tête contre sa chemise. Avec le plus grand soin, Logan poussa Tromperie à lever le regard vers lui, puis caressa très délicatement ses écailles. Douces. C'était bon à savoir, décida-t-il. Il était aussi bon de voir la façon dont Tromperie frissonna, et Logan classa deux nouvelles notes dans son dossier pour Tromperie.

Il utiliserait cette information à une date ultérieure. Pour le moment, il avait au moins une réponse à donner à Thomas.

— C'est doux, » dit-il. « Merci. »

Et soudain, il ne put plus se contrôler. Il voulait exprimer son affection. Il voulait faire partie des raisons pour lesquelles Tromperie les appréciait – plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Sans hésitation, Logan tapota brièvement le nez de Tromperie.

— Boop.

Tromperie gémit et cacha son visage rougi dans l'épaule de Logan.

— Pas toi aussi !

* * *

Tromperie ne comprenait pas. On n'arrêtait pas de le toucher ces derniers temps.

Patton adorait lui faire des câlins et se pendre à son cou, l'entourer de ses bras avec excitation.

Roman n'arrêtait pas de l'attraper et de le porter, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Virgil le tirait, l'attirait et le poussait, tâchant subtilement d'attirer son attention.

Logan le touchait, d'une main sur son poignet ou son épaule, pour le rassurer.

Et il n'y avait rien de mal – c'était un peu gênant, mais ça allait, et il aimait l'attention qu'ils lui donnaient.

Mais les boops. Les putains de boops.

Ça ne manquait jamais de le faire se tortiller d'embarra. Le fait qu'ils parlent de ses manières de serpent et trouvaient encore le moyen de le trouver « mignon » était tout simplement… trop à supporter. Cela le laissait étourdi et confus et tout chaud et il se sentait si étrangement en sécurité avec eux, même si cela l'embarrassait plus que d'être pris à mentir.

Cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être aimé.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se laisser faire.

_« Mais c'est quoi, une « nope rope », à la fin ?! »_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^ J'adore le fandom Sanders Sides, je crois que j'ai envie de faire quelques traductions de plus pour celui-là._

_Si vous aimez mon travail de traduction, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante si vous vouliez me soutenir avec une commande sur mon blog tumblr, **torisfeather**, ou sur mon compte kofi **/A0271TY5** ou Tipeee **/feathers**. Cela m'aide beaucoup et me donne plus de temps pour vous apporter toujours plus de nouveaux textes! Et même si vous n'en faites rien, je vous suis super reconnaissante pour votre lecture!_

_A la prochaine, bande de gens super géniaux!_


End file.
